Trainwreck
by andiezandie
Summary: What happenes when Blaine and Rachel become a couple after Rachel's House Party Trainwreck Extravaganza? Kurt begins to change as his life starts to fall apart. Burt's health starts to decline and the medical bills increase, but to top it all off, the gay boy of his dreams and his best friend are dating. Angsty!Kurt "Straight"!Blaine. Smut in future chapters.


_Oh god, that's Rachel's tongue in his mouth,_ Kurt thought as he watched his two "best friends" drunkenly eat each other's faces. He cocked his head to the side with a smile plastered on his face as he watched. It was like a car crash, as much and Kurt was trying to look away, to look at something else and pretend that this wasn't happening and that his heart wasn't breaking, he couldn't. He waited for them to break apart and say how weird that was and how they could never be more than friends because Blaine was gay and then Blaine would confess his love for Kurt, but sadly, none of that happened. In fact, it looked like their increasingly sloppy kiss wasn't stopping anytime soon.

"Whoa- that's enough guys," exclaimed Kurt in what he hoped sounded light and jokingly and not showing how upset he was. If he was honest with himself, he felt physically ill watching the boy he's had a massive crush on since he first saw him making out with someone that wasn't him, especially a girl.

The two drunken teenagers pulled away from each other, giggly and with swollen, shiny lips. Rachel smiled her most flirty smile and said words that made Kurt's stomach turn, "Blaine Warbler, your face tastes awesome."

It was Blaine's breathy laugh that set Kurt's green monster of envy to erupt inside of him. He wanted to be the one to make Blaine breathless like that. He wanted to be the one to kiss him and love him and have Blaine love him back, but apparently nothing Kurt wanted he got. Not when he was a child and just wanted some sensible heels for his birthday and not now when all he ever wanted had just been kissing his step-brother's ex.

Blaine leaned back against Kurt as he continued his laughter. Kurt was sure that his expression hadn't changed since when he was watching his two friends tongue-fuck each other's mouths. He looked down at Blaine who was gazing up at him with a dopey smile plastered on his face. He noticed that his lips were a little shiny from Rachel's lipgloss and his stomach turned.

"Hi Kurty," Blaine said drunkenly as he laid his head on Kurt's lap. _Oh my god, his face is so close to my dick,_ Kurt immediately regretted thinking as he felt himself start to grow in his pants. He willed it away as he thought back to moments got when his two closest friends where ripping out his heart from his chest in front of his face .

"Hey Blainey," said Kurt in what he hoped was an even, neutral voice.

"Mmmm, me thinks I need another drink," the intoxicated boy whispered. All of their friends had left the circle and were all scattered around the Berry's basement again. Santana and Sam were making out furiously on the couch with Tana sobbing a broken mix of Spanish and English, ranting about how Sam liked Brittany more, only to firmly attach herself back to his large lips again. Tina and Mercedes were on the adjoining couch watching the encounter and laughing until they doubled over. Mike was right next to Tina, rubbing her shoulders, hoping to get her attention so he could get a little action too. Brittany was stripping in the corner with Artie and Puck "making it rain" on her. And Rachel standing on stage lip singing and dancing to the music with Finn sitting on a stool next to the stage looking just as happy and Kurt felt.

"No, I think you've had enough to drink for the both of us." Kurt said, gently pushing Blaine off of his lap and into an upright seated position.

"Rachel's tongue tasted like pink," Blaine stated looking over to where Rachel was swaying to the music blasting from the stereo.

"That's great, Blaine," Kurt said while trying to keep his voice even, although his heart felt like it was breaking in half.

Blaine nodded seriously and looked intently into Kurt's eyes, "And her lips tasted sweet and soft."

"If you liked it so much why don't you just date her, Blaine?" Kurt said jokingly, trying to hide how upset he was with Blaine's words.

"You're so smart Kurty!" Blaine said as he got up to stumble over to where Rachel was trying and failing to dance.

"No wait, Blaine, no!" Kurt tried to stop the drunk boy from making a mistake, but it was too late. Blaine was whispering into Rachel's ear as he wrapped his arm around her waist and swayed to the music with her. Kurt watched in horror as Rachel giggled and nodded as she wrapped her arms around Blaine's neck. When their lips met for a second kiss, Kurt's stomach dropped.

This can't be happening. It wasn't possible, because Blaine was gay. Blaine had told him he was gay the first time the met. Blaine had sung to a boy because he liked him and Blaine flirted with Kurt constantly. No, this is just a drunken mistake and they will forget about it by tomorrow.

At least Kurt hoped to god that that was the case as Rachel took Blaine's hand and sent him a seductive look over her shoulder as she lead him over to the couch.

_Trainwreck Extravaganza was the perfect name for this part,_ Kurt thought as he tried to avert his eyes from the disgusting exchange of saliva between his two friends. If Kurt didn't know better, it was almost like they were purposely trying to hurt Kurt, and it was working extremely well. He felt a lump form in his throat as he glanced over at boy he was in love with and his best friend kissing passionately on the couch. When Rachel moved to straddle Blaine, Kurt forced himself to look away before he lost his sanity.

"Kurt," he looked up and saw Finn standing over him looking just as upset as Kurt, "let's get out of here."

He could only nod as Finn helped him up and they walked up the stairs and out of the basement, not bothering to say goodbye to their intoxicated friends.

When they were buckled into Kurt's car and pulling out of the Berry's drive way, Finn spoke again, "Fuck them."

"Yeah," Kurt said, "fuck them."

Kurt prayed to whatever out there that Rachel and Blaine would forget about their drunk relationship by morning.

**Authors Note****: **

**Hey guys! I hoped that you liked the first part of this story. The other chapters will be longer, promise.**

**This story will eventually deal with depressed!kurt, but nothing extremely deep or dark, and it will have smut. There will be some minor Raine, but please just stay with it for a little while.**

**I don't own anything from Glee. Like at all.**

**Reviews would be lovely. **

**Love, Andiezandie**


End file.
